


Best Friends

by Brownsugarmilk



Category: mii2, yahomi, เพราะรักใช่ป่าว | Why R U?: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Best Friends, Idiots in Love, Light story, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:29:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28593282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brownsugarmilk/pseuds/Brownsugarmilk
Summary: An alternative universe where Jimmy and Tommy are best friends university students. Including 2 more Net and James. They are the 4 of them. Close to their graduating Jimmy announced that he has to study abroad.Tommy? he will never wait.
Relationships: Jimmy Karn Kritsanaphan/Tommy Sittichok Pueakpoolpol
Kudos: 18





	1. The Universe hate him

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a light story of Mii2. I feel desperate to read Mii2/Sfzn ff so I wrote one.  
> English is not my first language and I hope you have fun reading!

It was a beautiful morning. Tommy is drinking his coffee while replying Net messages telling that he must be ready at 9 a.m in order to help him. Net is going to purpose to James tonight! His best friends are going to married! What a Sunday morning to start with. Tommy is happy, very happy to be honest! never been this happier. He’s been watch them close since uni days. Grow ups together, being idiots into adults together aren’t those the most amazing things in life? He’s so blessed he got them. Not just one, but 3 of them. Net, James…and Jimmy.

_Jimmy.._

He formed a faint smile. What is he up to now he wonders. Ever since that day, they’re not so close anymore. Like, they still communicated on one-two months after parted but other times are not that easy as it seems. Time zones, busyness and priorities. He know that. It’s not that they’re not friends anymore right? It just … the universe turned to be this way and it’s okay. No one’s hurting. No one.

  
\----3 years ago at the bar-----

  
“Hoeee! Holy shit this is our favorite song! Come on Tom!!!” Jimmy screamed.  
everything was so loud. He took Tommy by the hands, so he could get up on his chair. That tiny man’s been so gloomy that night. His –almost to be- girlfriend left him just because the girl only uses him to flirt on his best friend, Jimmy. Of course Jimmy took action when he found out about it, using his flirt 101 willpower and boom the girl has disappeared.

  
Tommy admitted that he liked her. Fair white skin, has small tiny eyes and plump lips. He’s been liked that type, he thinks those are just his type after all. but yeah the universe rotated cruelly to him again. He just wanted to hide in a hole. He had drank a bottle when he felt a tight grab on his hand pulled him up so fast. “what…” oh no the world seddenly spun fast in his eyes.  
“Oops!”  
Glad Jimmy was just right standing close to him, made him grab his back quickly. But just because it happened like a blink of eye, Jimmy position stumble backwards, he fell back on the floor and so… their lips met! more like bumped hard actually. Jimmy knew his lips must be bleeding. He can feel it stings. Tasted like blood.

"are you okay?"  
“ouch! It hurts so much!” shout tommy. “my lips’s broken, I can’t kiss anymore~~!” cry him out  
“Tommy!”  
“oh my god Tommy! I told you this’s the bad idea Net! Jimmy are you okay?!”  
“I’m not. my lips’s broken too..”  
“Hahahah man!!!” both of them laughing like idiots. “Wait I must save this moment. This is hilarious!” Net turn his camera phone and took some pictures of them.

  
The next morning tommy’s awake on someone’s arm. It felt so warm and comfortable. He didn’t want to get up. He closed his eyes tight and making himself more comfy.

“ouch” then he realized something is wrong. his lips hurt so bad. He touched it and feel there’s a plaster on his mouth. a plaster? Hurt?? Wait a minute.  
“Good morning..!” that’s what he saw when he opened his eyes. Jimmy smiling like the brightest sunshine in the universe. Then his eyes fell on Jimmy lips. It has the same plaster as his. He began sweat nervously.

  
“Jimmy.. wait.. did I- we-“  
“you hit my lips”  
“what?!”  
“with your lips” this time Tommy woke up with alacrity. What in the world is happening?! He blinks several times, then he realized they’re on Net’s apartment and both of Net and James are still sleeping soundly on the same bed. How cute.. wait no!

  
“Jimmy! what-!”  
“shh you’ll wake them up. Go wash your face first and after that I’ll explain to you” Tommy huffed looked at him in suspicion. But still listen to him by moving on his way to the kitchen. After a minutes he felt Jimmy behind, joined him at the sink. “I have to wash my face too” the latter said. He just nodded nonchalantly to it. Having Jimmy this close on such a tight space made him somehow uneasy.  
“You’re so drunk last night.” Wait, was jimmy this tall? Standing beside him this near made him like a nothing. It’s weird. He feels weird like this. Was it because he never pay attention?  
“and then the song played by DJ was our favorite, the AZ song. So I was excited and grab you to move along. Where I was didn’t know that you had drunk a bottle?” was it because we slept so late last night so his eyes were bumpy, it made a thin line when he gigs and talk? It is so cute, I never saw them this close.  
“and boom! You fell on me, tiny.” Took tommy by surprised. There’s a weird throb on the way on his chest “that’s how our lips..” oh wait he looked at directly at my lips. Tommy mouths fly open to consume the thin air around him. His cheeks grow red. What the hell is this. “..clashed” jimmy closed his words by pushed Tommy’s head, mocking him.

  
“shit! That’s it. I’m ending you”  
“you could never, tiny. That’s how it is” Jimmy smirked  
“Come here..” he giggling annoyingly  
“ah! And when you’re in mood the footage is in Net’s phone okay tiny?”  
“Don’t ever call me that or-“  
“or what?”

  
Tommy couldn’t answer. He knows the best he never win whenever they’re bickering. That smooth mouth of the tall guy had always cornered him on the edge. He just snorted, muttering indistinctly. Seeing Jimmy sharp on his eyes. Surprisingly, it’s fun. Always this fun when Jimmy is around. Over Net and James, Jimmy is the closest one. Since Net and James are a couple. Even though all Jimmy do is teasing him, but actually he liking it. It makes his overthinking brain go chill. Yeah chill is the closest word to pronounce how it really felt. And he likes it when his brain in chill mode. He didn't even remember the girl who had just dumped him ridiculously. He doesn't even remember sadness, or his miserable life last night when he stumble and kissed his best friend. Was it can be called a kiss? Tommy eyes flies on Jimmy’s lips once again. it’s so full and plump what the hell. Has a man’s lips always this beautiful?!

  
“Why? You’re staring. Want it again? I can do that” the teased guy walks closer. So they’re on face to face and eye to eye but- Tommy rolled his eyes.  
“hey that’s rude tiny man!”  
“We can never be friends Jimmy”  
“oh I know. Maybe because we can be more” he wink just like that.

  
“Jimmy! your phone keeps ringing! It’s noisy.. who the hell” shouted James from his bed. Waking up and taking Jimmy’s phone at bed table.  
“Who is it James? If the girl, just call it off” he said while walking towards the bed, followed by Tommy who just pat his heart over that weird, yet exciting? moment just then in the kitchen.  
“No.. it’s from..” James reading slowly “Ms. Nan Secretary of MIT…? Who?” Jimmy takes the phone instantly and went outside left them in confused.

  
5 minutes later he came back announced something very surprising. He’s been accepted into MIT. Massachusetts Institute of Technology, Cambridge US for master school. Secretly he has applied for a scholarship at the Uni and it turned out good! Tommy knows that it’s been his dream to continue studying with a scholarship. He likes programming, loves so much as to said. but Tommy didn't think he would go that.. far. Jimmy is smart, okay way more smart than him. Also he’s been working hard in studying lately, so that’s why..

  
Tears formed in Tommy’s eyes. He looks down on the floor. What the hell is happening.. Jimmy got accepted at what? Isn’t that one of the greatest University in the world? How amazing! I’m so proud holy shit! Isn’t this awesome?! I should be happy but why do my heart throb so bad?  
He struggled to hold back the tears that had welled up in his eyes and get his head up. He saw James run and hugging him, and Net still on the bed making that such shocked O face. With the overflowing mixed feeling hold in his chest, he finally walks closer to them and said congratulation. He smiles so wide showing his deepest dimple that Jimmy always pokes it just because he likes the feel. “Thank you Tommy” And it hurts. It hurts to say.

  
One month later, they’re finally at the airport. The last month they spent with busy studying. One by one of them graduated and spent their last farewell night in Net's room as usual. These 4 friends are very close. Didn’t ever imagine that someday they would have to part ways to pursue dreams. Youth is always beautiful and wild like that. Sometimes Tommy thinks whether he should meet the three of them? Where this world has never been in peace with him at least he got the 3. When Net and James announced that they were dating, Tommy thought this friendship would end. but surprisingly it just makes them closer.  
and jimmy. The boy who helped him during the freshman orientation. Jimmy is very chill, looks uncaring and wild on first impression but actually he’s the most caring, considerate one. Despite he likes to tease but honestly that's just how he helped Tommy. Actually he’s been helping Tommy because he just can’t let that tiny guy alone. if only the universe turned to help Tommy, then he would not be dumped by that girl, being drunk and ended up crashing until bumped on his bestfriend's beautiful lips. Since then, Tommy tried hard not to watch the curves of those lips silently as they spoke. Is it normal to pay attention to a bro’s lips? He really couldn't look away from it. These were all the universe fault! He cursed to it. Which later he realized jimmy had all the types he liked. But then in end, the universe turned him down, again..

  
“Man, once again congratulation! I will missing you so bad, call me every day okay?” grunted Net while hug Jimmy  
“will miss you too bro but James is glaring..”  
“how can you never call me every day and said that to Jimmy so easily?”  
“babe, we basically living on the same roof. Why would I? you’ll be bored of me” Net explain  
“I will never be bored of you, you know that~”“oh stop it guys” both Jimmy and Tommy said in one rhythm. And so both eyes flies to each other  
“haha don’t copy me” Jimmy starts  
“Don’t copy me!” argued him back.  
“okay I won’t. come here let me give you a hug” like magic Tommy walks into him just like that. He even shocked himself.  
“it’s been funny bro, congratulation really. I’m so proud of you. till long. Take care ok?” he finally said. gone soft on that comfortable hug.  
“you’re proud of me? You never said that hey” smack tommy’s back a little

  
“and I’ll take care of myself very well. As long as you’ll wait for me, okay?” Tommy left in silent, stiff in place. He took one small deep breath as he step back. The weird heartbeat returned. He look sharp on Jimmy’s eyes. Find out anything, any little meaning he can catch. “Will you wait for me?” The tall guy asked again. It’s just a heartbeat. His own heartbeat throbbing loudly. Small tears hanging on his eyes.  
And again with that indescribable weird feeling hanging on his chest he smiled to it and said  
“I won’t”.  
Maybe the universe tried to tell him that it's not it. Or maybe it’s too late.

\-------present-----------

Tommy pressed the 17 button inside the elevator of a hotel that Net had reserved for proposing. He had been accompanying Net all day to finding James's surprise kit. Net looks very happy. So he’s happy too. Life’s been good lately. Everything is put on the place. Net has built an engineering office consultant, James is a hotel manager, and himself a full time worker at Net’s. Gladly, both NetJames never leave him alone since Jimmy left. It’s not that he never dated since then. It’s just never lasted. But He currently seeing someone again. so now they’re together on their way up to the 17th floor. Net’s planning that this is just normal couple dinner date with Tommy and his partner, Toy. So James won’t get any clue at all. How cute they are..  
The elevator bing at 16. It’s not their floor yet the doors fly open automatically for someone else to come in. but no one’s there.

  
Tommy holds the door “Excuse me? Is there anyone?”  
“Yeah! sorry, just a sec. hold it please!” he heard faintly. And then someone’s running fast his way inside. The person was breathing a little hastily but from that light second of time when he comes in Tommy know he knew this man so well.  
“Sorry I forgot my card room, thank- you..“

  
“Jimmy”  
so the Universe is trying to mess him up again.


	2. or maybe not?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after 3 years Tommy meeting Jimmy again in a hotel elevator. but Jimmy's feeling is clear this time, so will he be shaken to it?

“Jimmy Karn..”

“yes I am. Oh Hi! You good these years Tiny? I miss you!” Jimmy said then squeezing him.

“…” that sudden action left Tommy in speechless. Sometimes it’s amaze him how Jimmy can turn his mood upside down in a split of time.

“Don’t Hi me. Don’t call me that” he then let go of the hand that wrapped on him. Yet -the brightest sunshine- Jimmy just giggling over.

“What are you doing here?” he sighs to it, it’s so cold to ask such question on first meeting with his best friend again but he just can’t help it. 

“To meet you of course! I miss you so much you know. You’re so cold last time tiny.. So I studied hard and graduated just to come back to you. In case I found you dead without me but you’re still cute and lively as ever. I love it. How are you?” then the elevator bing at 17th. Tommy’s still silent with all the babbling Jimmy had said. he gasp for an air. Too much to take in short period of time. What the hell is wrong with this tall sunshine. Jimmy just continue murmuring here and there but Tommy doesn’t seems to hate it. He never hates it honestly. He missed it. Just feel stupid to agree.

“oh it’s our floor come on!” he saw Jimmy just casually grab his hand again and just like the tell-tale story he stumble. which makes him helplessly falling ahead but this time, he landed on the tall man’s chest. “oops!” grab Jimmy by his waist “How nostalgic-” 

“Excuse me” suddenly Toy came and took Tommy in his hand. “He’s with me” Toy said while caressing Tommy’s shoulder.

Crap! Tommy even forgets that he brings Toy with him! This is all because this Tall man’s fault. Oh what will Jimmy think about it. he felt so embarrassing. But yet he’s curious to see how his best friend will react. He matches his view above and regret on what he sees.

Jimmy looks directly on his eyes. Deep and dark as the ocean. This is the first time Tommy saw it. He knows jimmy always jokes and teases but this time is different. He catches something in his eyes. Something like anger? not anger it’s more like.. Upset. Then his eyes lands on Toy.

“Sorry but who are you? This is a close party. Stranger is not allowed” fierce on Jimmy’s mouth.

Toy walks ahead of him. This is not gonna good.

“This is Toy, Jimmy!” cut Tommy out. “He’s with me today, don’t worry both Net and James know him”

“as who?” asked Jimmy

“He’s my boyfriend. Any problem?” Toy finally speaks

“haha! We just currently seeing each other. That’s how it is. Let’s go, they’re waiting!” Tommy gulps hard.

“oh..” Jimmy blurt out, formed an unpleasant smile to Toy “I see” as he turned and walks towards the hotel restaurant. Tommy watches his cold shoulder slowly disappeared as he breathes out. He knows they just met yet he’s been know Jimmy for long. His tall best friend is used to dealing with various people who approach him since long. But seeing Jimmy was still full on alert even though they had been apart somehow makes him feel glad. Glad that Jimmy doesn’t change.

The dinner went more fun because of Jimmy presence. The 4 of them finally reunited again. He feels so so happy about it. even though there’s this weird tension between him and Jimmy since he left them in front of elevator earlier. Actually this weird tension has been there ever since their conversation at Net’s room after they accidentally kissed- bumped each other lips. But then again they have to parted, and those feelings eventually faded. He knows Jimmy is here now, but what do he do? They’re just friends after all. It’s been almost 4 years, even himself already meeting Toy though it’s all because he just can’t reject people. Everyone likes to be liked, so do him. So Jimmy must have someone too he thinks. Someone that he likes to tease too. Someone that he cares about. Pain throbbing on his chest. Right?

“Guys! Pay attention! The pool’s ready. when James come back from the restroom I want someone talking to him, keep distracting him from facing the pool’s side. Wait for my sign, I’ll go change understood?” explain Net’s nervously.

“Don’t worry man I’ll distract him. Chill out, it will turn out fine. Trust me, Ok?” Jimmy response

“Jimmy my man, I know! thanks bro I love you so much. Wish me luck everyone!” after gave Jimmy and Tommy a light hug, Net then left with the hotel staff.

“So you know the plan. I thought you didn't care anymore” Tommy wants to smack his mouth for always saying bad words only. He cursed inside. but he saw Jimmy just smiled to it. What’s with that response?

“Babe, James is so lucky he got Net. I wanna cry. It’s so romantic right babe? How much did he pay for all? He should’ve rented an island tho~” Toy said cheerfully.

“Hey stranger" Jimmy started a convo. Tommy sure they will go again

"don’t you work? This is all the result of hard work. Oh maybe you don't, because you only mewling on Tommy. I see how it is.” Tommy sighs as Jimmy continue his words

“Hey! Watch your mouth!” that’s all true he thought but he’s tired to argue this.

“Please!” Tommy shouts all of sudden. He catches his breath and breathing slowly. “Please enough. Not today. Don’t ruin today.. please..”

Then they saw James is coming. Tommy sighed deeply. This has been suffocating to him. In the corner of his eyes he could see Jimmy's super disgusted face to Toy. Only if a few minutes James didn’t show up, the tall man could beat Toy up right here and now and his best friends big day will ruined.

Glad the plan went smoothly. James was distracted by Jimmy babbling season. He talked about how he lives in the US. How deadly yet exiting his school life was. How his wild love life along with his friends or strangers. He told it all with beaming face and enthusiasm. Tommy captivated to it. He remembered the thing that made them instantly close. It was about a song. That one song just turned Tommy open up to him, and Jimmy keep babbling about it for the rest of the day. That’s how Jimmy speaks when he’s into something. He’s excited, unstoppable. Far from the University Prince tittle. Far from perfection. it's very attractive to him. Everyone doesn’t know this Jimmy. Everyone doesn’t deserve him.

Suddenly the pool lights switch on. There’s so many flowers on the pool with “James, Marry Net?” formed on it. Net appeared in the middle of that thousands of flowers with his bikini briefs. Super sexy and wet. Left everyone at the lounge shocked in awe. Tommy didn’t ever expect that Net will go crazy like this. Well, Net is always doing crazy anyway but this?! this beyond phenomenal.

“OH MY GOD-!!! Net! what are you doing?!” shouted James who seems shocked to the core.

“No no, don’t walk closer. No!!!” James just hide his face in embarrassed. Well Tommy would definitely do that too if he’s James he thought. This is super phenomenal. He had fun laughing his best friends fabulous work.

Then, one of the waitresses came handing him a bath robes and a tiny box.

“Sir”

“Thank you” he wears it over “you always love it when I wet, sweetie” Net said

Now he gets on his knees. Opening the tiny box that showing a light blue diamond ring placed inside.

“You know I'm never good at wording.. but we've been together for 7 years and not a single day I pass without loving you. Surprisingly I just keep crazy about you just like the first day when we’re officially together. More far to the days before when I started to realize my feelings for you. More far to the days in the future that I’ll continue to loving you in a heartbeat. My best friend, my boyfriend and soon to be my husband..” Net voice started cracking “Marry me. I did all this for you baby and I can’t wait to make you happy every single day. Face me and say yes please..”

Tears streaming down James face as he looks down facing Net. “I hate you so much… Yes.” That’s what he said. Net grab him up onto a hug and so everyone is clapping in celebration! The fireworks are flaring in the sky. The atmospheres are full of joy and happiness. Tommy fall silent watching what had just happened. Witnessed his two best friends have just proposed and are getting married is the happiest thing that can't be described in words. His chest feels tight due to overload emotions. Tears hanging on his eyes. Some of it he had wiped off. He feels Toy hugging him from behind and his eyes met Jimmy. Jimmy is tearing as his. His lips formed a sincere smile. He had missed it so much. So many things left unspoken through that. Joy, sorrow, fear.. and love. A loud throb thumped on Tommy’s chest.

Both Net and James are the closest proof that best friends can make it eventually. He likes Jimmy. He likes how Jimmy just becomes close with him fast without any greeting and introduction. He likes how jimmy irritated to anyone who just uses him for fun. He likes how Jimmy smiles until his eyes disappeared. He likes all the jokes and teases he knew he never hate that. So, “Toy, let’s head back” before everything is expressed, before his dear bestvfriend notice all of his idiot weird feelings purring down from his chest. He better go. _Everything is too late though. We started out as friends and I don’t want to break it._

They’re just arriving in front of the elevator when a hand grabbing his.

“Where do you think you’re going? We’re not finished here” 

it's Jimmy. but Tommy doesn't buy it anymore.

“I finished here. Let me go.”

“I’m not.” Jimmy took him by the hands. “best firends only” While glaring at Toy, grab him out left Toy in shocked standing alone.

“What is it?”

they’re now at the emergency exit. The room was cramped. There was only one dim light on the ceiling. Some lights from the skyscraper outside faintly reflected on the walls. Tommy is suffering, he’s cornered like this.

“I don’t know you’re into men. Since when?”

“You never ask”

“Since when?” they look at each other now. “Have you been dating men since I left?”

“I don’t know that you give a shit about that Jimmy” replied Tommy

“If this is what you want to talk about, I don’t find any point of it. I should go. Toy is waiting”

“F*ck Toy!!!”

Tommy’s shocked. He never knew Jimmy can be this insane when he’s mad. He never saw it directly. Chill people are crazy.

“You know exactly that guy just chase after your money! what did you gain for that huh? pleasure?"

“He likes me at least. He care for me, he’s been there for me. Everyone likes to be treated that way, including me Jimmy”

“and we’re not dating yet, just seeing each other. Nothing to lose about. I feel happy. I deserves to be happy too..” that’s what he said. Jimmy look stunned to it. Can’t believe what Tommy had just said.

“…”

“…”

They’re in silent again. this is nowhere to go Tommy though

“I should go-“

“..me?..”

“huh?”

“..what about me Tom?” Jimmy turn his head up. Facing him again. “You never happy.. with me?”

Tommy confused. of course he’s happy with him. It just painful he can’t have him.

“This and that are different” he answered

“You know exactly what I meant”

“…”

“You never want me” suddenly Jimmy give a peck on his lips. They looked at each other, there’s confusion in Tommy face but he’s staring at those lips again. Jimmy raised his eyebrows “you never ask”

“We’re friends-“ a smooch landing on his lips this time. His breath began to rush.

“The devil in hell knows” Jimmy continues

“but I-“

“shh” the tall man shut his mouth with his thumb. “don’t ever mention his name again or I'll go crazy”

“Trust me I can do better, you’ll be crying in satisfaction. Now just let me kiss the hell out of you”

“Wait.”

“I can’t wait”

“I still have so many questions Jimmy”

“I’ll explain on bed” and Jimmy grab his cheeks behind, pull him up, push him softly on the wall. Tommy instantly circling Jimmy’s waist with his legs and they’re kissing like there’s no tomorrow.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading it until the end.  
> I just had fun writing it and I hope you have fun reading it too.  
> see you!
> 
> ps: writers! if you read this, please write again. I beg you..


End file.
